


U Drive Me Crazy

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Series: The Human and His Xybrian [4]
Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip shares something he brought with him from Xybria that will make Valentine's Day a bit more intresting while they are stuck in the year 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> U Drive Me Crazy is a song by the group Waldo's People and is the inspiration for this fanfic go look it up. Also I hope you'll enjoy Lucas and Trip doing the giggity together. Also this takes place before my fic "A Letter To The Twins" so this may or may not be the fic where the Regis-Kendall twins were concieved.

"Ok so I sent Wes and the others on a wild goose chase so that will give us...about two hours" Lucas said checking his watch. Trip gave a small smile as he leant in and kissed Lucas. 

"Good. We rarely get to be alone like this especially on Valentine's Day...or any other day for that matter" Trip said. Lucas smiled as he picked Trip up and went to bed. He looked over at Circuit who was in sleep mode on his little perch. "Erm...couldn't you have sent Circuit with them....he might wake up and see us do this" Lucas said. "Oh Lucas don't be such a worry wart...c'mon I have something amazing I want to use for this....rather special occasion" Trip said grabbing his backpack. He rummaged through it and pulled out about 20 vials with tiny purple pills inside. Lucas eyed the bottles sceptically. "Trip...what exactly is that?" he asked earning a small smile from his boyfriend. "This is a aphrodisiac I brought from Xybria...it is to make the Xybrian mating season .....um more intense and enjoyable for both of us" he said he poured two pills into his hand. He positioned one of them on the tip of his index finger.

"Say aaah"he told Lucas. "Aaaaah" Lucas said as Trip put the pill in his mouth. As it dissolved in the blue ranger's mouth Trip popped the other pill into his mouth and smiled gently. Lucas's eyes widened as he felt a strange sensation of heat pool in his abdomen. He looked at Trip who's pupils had dialated like a cat high on cat nip. Lucas kissed Trip with such passion he almost fell to the floor. The kiss itself was sloppy and messy but they couldn't care less ans Lucas threw the plates,forks,knives and glasses that Jen has so neatly set on the table onto the floor and slammed Trip down onto the table. The aphrodisiac had affected Trip too much for him to even flinch from being slammed down onto the table as he fiercly kissed Lucas. The blue ranger wasted no time in undressing both himself and Trip. He looked at his boyfriend who was panting and looking at him with a look that just screamed "fuck me already". Lucas hoisted Trip's feet onto his shoulders and with one swift motion thrust into the Xybrian without a smidge of hesitation. Trip arched his back as he let out a loud moan. Lucas stood still for a moment wanting Trip to get used to the sensation of his dick buried deep inside his ass.

"Lucas move please just move..." the Xybrian moaned. Lucas smirked as he started thrusting. "Fuck Trip....this feels great" he said as he thrust in and out of Trip. "Yes oh gods yes that feels amazing Lucas...harder please" Trip moaned. Lucas happily obliged and thrust faster .Trip moaned as his gem let out a faint glow. it wasn't a vision. Lucas knew it glowed because he was sensing immense pleasure. Lucas grunted as he kept thrusting. Trip moaned in response to is thrusting. "Lucas I-I am.close" the green haired alien moaned out. "Just a little bit longer...." Lucas grunted. Before he could even react he came inside of Trip who was moaning as white strands of semen covered their bellies. Lucas panted as he looked at Trip. "Wanna go for another round?" he asked his boyfriend who only nodded in response.

Two hours later Trip and Lucas woke up to a shrill scream. "LUCAS, TRIP!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE TABLE???" it was Jen who was the source of the screams. Lucas quickly got off the table as well did Trip. "Um..Jen we can explain" Trip said. He was flustered beyond comprehension. "You better.....or on second thought don't" Jen quickly added as she didn't want to know the details of the events that occurred while they were gone. "I think it is pretty self explaintory Jen" Wes said. Lucas and Trip laughed. 

Perhaps this was their best Valentine's they had celebrated.


End file.
